Trouble Comes Calling
by WhazzupPeeps
Summary: Kelly's old high school rival arrives at Surfer's Paradise to stir up more trouble for her - and this time, Kelly's not the only one she has in her sights. Will Reef, Fin and their friends pay the price for their association with Kelly?
1. Line in the Sand

**CHAPTER 1 - LINE IN THE SAND  
**

**As promised, this is the _Stoked_ fanfic that heralds the return of Rebekka Drake, Kelly's old enemy from their high school days and the villain of "Old Rivals", my earlier Kelly-centric story. For that reason, although there'll be the occasional humorous moment here, this tale will lean mainly toward drama as Rebekka seeks to bring lots of it to Surfer's Paradise as the story progresses (hence the T rating). It also picks up where the last chapter of my previous fic, "Butter with Your Popcorn?", left off.  
**

**With that said, fasten your seat belts, folks...**

* * *

Early on Monday morning, just before their shifts were to start, Reef and Fin ran through the front doorway of the Surfer's Paradise staff house, carrying their surfboards with them as they prepared to go on dawn patrol at the Office. "WOOOO-HOO!" Reef whooped gleefully as he got outside. "Great day in the mornin'! The sun's up and the surf's gonna be high today!"

"You might wanna speak up, Reef," Fin quipped as she glanced at him while raising an eyebrow. "There's a few folks down in Australia who didn't quite hear you."

"What? Oh, sorry Fin," Reef replied with a chuckle. "Lookin' good, though," he added while checking out Fin, who had abandoned the yellow rash guard and purple bikini bottom she had worn for surfing at the beach last year in favor of a new yellow one-piece tank suit, similar in design to the swimsuit she had worn when she and Reef won the Staff Tandem Surfing Contest against Captain Ron's hotel that year.

"Glad you think so, but you might want to keep your eyes more on the waves than on me when you're out on the water," Fin reminded Reef. "Otherwise you'll be feasting on surf instead of feasting your eyes on me."

"Yo, bras," Broseph then said as he and Lo came outside next to join their friends, followed by groms Greg and Ash. "You as set to hang ten as we are? Kahuna said we can expect triple overhead out there today."

"You know it, dude," Reef said, eager to get out to the Office. "Never saw surfable waves here that I didn't like."

"It'll give me a chance to try out my new short board too," Lo joined in as she checked over the board she was carrying. "Your mom got me a great deal on this one at the surf shop in town, Broseph."

"Glad you like it, chiquita," Broseph said with a grin. "So, what're we waitin' for, dudes? Let's head out there and..."

Broseph did not finish his sentence, as he was interrupted by the sound of a piercing scream nearby. "What the heck was that, a seagull mating call?" a surprised Greg quipped after hearing the scream.

"No, but it sure sounded familiar," Ash, the grom with the purple-dyed dreadlocks, then said just before a second scream pierced the air.

"If you're right and that's who I think it is, we better go get the emergency equipment. Come on, Broseph," Fin said as she and Broseph dropped their boards and ran back inside for a moment while Reef, Lo, Greg and Ash ran over to the edge of the woods where the trail to the Office started to see what the commotion was. The gang did not have to go far before they saw - and heard - the source of the problem.

"AIEEEEE!" Sabrina screamed while she clung like an octopus to a tree branch about fifteen feet up from the ground while a bear growled and roared at her from ground level. "AIEEEEE! Somebody HELP MEEE! GET THIS BEAR OUTTA HERE!" she screamed again as the bear, which she was far out of the reach of, roared at her again while Reef and the gang watched from a safe distance, waiting for Fin and Broseph to return.

Moments later, Fin and Broseph came running from the staff house toward where the bear was, both yelling while Fin sounded an air horn and Broseph fired a starter's pistol in the air. The bear, who did not like the sound of the air horn and thought the sound of the starter's pistol (which could only fire caps) sounded like a real gun, decided not to stick around and quickly took off back into the woods.

Sabrina, who did not yet know that the bear had left, was still screaming when Fin tried getting her attention. "Sabrina? Sabrina? SABRINA!" the blonde tomboy called, finally getting the snobby girl to stop. "You can stop screaming, the bear's gone."

"What're you doing up there, anyway?" Reef asked.

"What do you think I'm doing up here, my monkey imitation?!" an unimpressed Sabrina said curtly.

"Sure looks that way to me," Ash said jokingly.

"Were you trying to sneak a look at the Office again when you're not supposed to?" Lo then said to Sabrina. "You know no one who fails grom initiation is allowed to see the Office, and that means _you_, Miss Cheater."

"Maybe that explains the bear chasin' her up the tree," Greg guessed. "It figured she didn't belong in the area."

"It only goes after those who haven't been successfully initiated to scare them away from the way to the Office," Fin said. "It never goes after those who've passed initiation - those who do belong. That bear's pretty perceptive for some reason."

"I know," Reef agreed. "That's what happened to me before I passed initiation last year."

"Hey, will you forget about that stupid bear and _get me down from here?!_" Sabrina then snapped at the gang. "I'm not gonna spend all day up in this tree, you know!"

"So come on down then," Greg said. "If you can climb up that tree, then you can climb down too."

"Not without a ladder, I won't!" Sabrina retorted.

"Then you got one other choice," Greg said next. "Drop down from the branch and lemme catch you."

"No! Forget it!" Sabrina said tersely when she heard that choice. "I'd rather stay up in the tree than let you catch me!"

"Okay, your call," Fin said with a shrug, calling Sabrina's bluff on her bravado. "If you want to stay up there and take your chances on that bear coming back, be our guest. Come on, guys," she added as she went back to get her surfboard before starting toward the Office with the rest of the gang.

"No, WAIT!" Sabrina yelled, stopping Fin and company in their tracks. "Okay, I'll do it your way! You promise you'll catch me if I let go?"

"Hey, you really think we'd let anything happen to you, even if you are a pain in the butt?" Greg said as he and the others turned around. "Now just let go, I've got you."

While Reef, Fin, Broseph, Lo and Ash watched, Sabrina, doing as she was told, let go of the branch and dropped from the tree with a scream, hoping for the best but expecting the worst - but as promised, Greg caught her in his arms. "There now, didn't I tell you?" the big Hawaiian said.

"You're not gonna try to sneak off to see the Office again, are you?" Broseph asked Sabrina. "If you do, you only got yourself to blame for the consequences."

"Okay, fine, I won't try to sneak a look at the Office anymore," Sabrina said with an exasperated sigh. Turning her head to look at Greg, who was still carrying her in his arms, she then said snarkily, "Hey, do you mind putting me down now?"

Looking to the rest of the gang, Greg smirked. "As you wish," he said, then he let Sabrina drop the rest of the way to the ground.

"OWW!" Sabrina yelped when she landed butt-first. Getting back on her feet a moment later, she then pounded Greg on his right arm with her fist in retaliation, though the hit did no damage. "You butthead!" she snapped at him while she rubbed her butt where she landed. "I didn't tell you to drop me!"

"Hey, you just said to put you down," a grinning Greg said in his defence. "You didn't say _how_ to do it."

Letting out another sigh, Sabrina rolled her eyes upward. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed," she grumbled before turning to head back to the staff house.

Walking up to Greg, Fin said to him, "You know, on one hand, I should give you heck for dropping Sabrina like that. But on the other hand, the only thing hurt was her pride, and she _did_ kinda have it coming for all the crap she pulled on us since she came here."

"You think she'll really keep her word not to sneak a look at the Office again, though?" Greg asked.

"Good point," Fin said after giving it a moment's though. "This _is_ Sabrina we're talking about. Well, we've wasted enough time on her already," she then said to the gang. "Come on, let's go rip up some waves!" With that, the four seniors and two groms grabbed their boards again and took off for the Office, gladly looking forward to their dawn patrol session.

* * *

Later on in the Surfer's Paradise lobby, some of the staff were busy taking down the last of the decorations from the science fiction convention, which had wrapped up yesterday after four eventful days (one of which, the movie feature at the Paramount Theatre in town on Friday night, was also somewhat chaotic thanks to Sabrina's disruptive pranks). "There, that oughta do it," Fin said as she took down a life-size cardboard standup of Darth Vader brandishing a light saber. "Much as I like sci-fi, I'm sure glad the convention's over for another year."

"You got that right," Emma agreed while putting away some tiny scale-model starships in a shoebox. "I heard the convention guests really kept the weekend shifts at the Pirate Ship hopping over the weekend. Too bad I'm not working there weekends because I also heard many of the guests who ate there were also good tippers and the weekend crew really cleaned up on tips."

"Tough break there, Alberta," Fin quipped. "Gotta remember though, one of the reasons for our rebellion against Bummer last year was so we could start getting weekends off again after he imposed a seven-day work week on us without our consent and without Mr. Ridgemount's knowledge. Take advantage of your time off when you have it."

"Yeah, good point," Emma said before she heard the sound of a dog barking, then she turned her head and saw Lo coming, accompanied by Brianna and a small dog she had on a leash. "Hey Lo, how come you're not dressed for work right now?" the redhead asked, noticing that Lo was wearing her strapless white sundress instead of her Pirate Ship serving wench outfit.

"I got asked by Erica and Brianna's mom to babysit Brianna 'cause she was taking Erica to see a nutrition specialist in Courtenay, and she figured Brianna would've been bored going there with them and having nothing to do but wait around," Lo told her friends. "Carter cleared it with Kelly, so I got the day off from waiting tables today. But don't worry about missing me at work, you'll see me there later when I bring Brianna for lunch."

"That's okay, I think we'll manage between me, Kelly and Bonnie," Emma said. Looking at Brianna and her dog next, she added, "That's a cute dog, Brianna. Where'd you get it from?"

"Mom and I got her at the animal shelter on Friday," Brianna said proudly about her dog, a poodle-terrier mix. "Her name's Pepper."

"I met Pepper earlier when I came to meet Brianna and her family up at their room," Lo said as she bent down to pick the dog up. "It's okay, she's friendly." A moment later, Pepper began enthusiastically licking Lo's face, making the rich girl laugh. "Okay, okay, I love you too, Pepper," Lo said in between laughter.

"Mind if I check her out, Lo?" Fin asked. When Lo passed Pepper over to Fin, the dog began licking her face as well. "Wow, she really likes people, doesn't she?"

"Like I said, she's a friendly dog," Lo said as Fin laughed while Pepper continued licking her face.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front desk, Bummer was checking in a guest who had just arrived at the hotel. "All right, there you go," Bummer declared to the guest. "The Royal Suite's all set for you, Miss Drake."

"Perfect," the guest in question, Rebekka Drake, said. "I assume the mini-bar there's already stocked?"

"With everything you requested," Bummer confirmed. "And if your stock runs low, call us and we'll have your mini-bar refilled right away."

"Just like I wanted," a pleased Rebekka said. "Thanks again, er... Name?"

"Andrew," Bummer said. "If there's anything else you need, just ask for me personally - that's what I'm here for," he added, already attempting to suck up to Rebekka as he usually did other hotel guests.

"Yeah, sure thing," Rebekka said absent-mindedly while she turned her head to look around the lobby. From the moment she arrived at Surfer's Paradise, she had checked around the lobby while expecting to find Kelly, her rival from their high school days, so she could surprise her unexpectedly. Her main reason for coming to the hotel was with the intention of resuming their feud, which Rebekka had started over her belief that Kelly had "stolen" her old boyfriend, high school sports star Bobby Foreman (though in reality, Bobby had dumped Rebekka for Kelly because the blonde queen bee had cheated on him with another guy).

Another, more sinister reason for Rebekka's arrival was because she sought payback from Kelly, who had punched her in the nose and given her a nosebleed during a confrontation in a restaurant washroom, in retaliation for stalking and harassing Kelly while the latter was spending the day out with her current boyfriend, David Hughes (who had also been a target of some unwelcome advances by Rebekka before Kelly quickly found her out), around Victoria during a weekend trip there last year.

Although she had not seen Kelly since then, Rebekka had tried several times to put the moves on David with the intention of stealing him away from Kelly, looking for any excuse she could find to be around him so she could work her charm on him and win him over. David, however, was loyal to Kelly and loved only her, and he refused to be swayed by Rebekka, making it clear to her each time that he had no romantic interest in her, but it did not stop her from trying. If anything, each of David's rejections had made Rebekka more determined to get him for herself, but she also knew that she had to be careful in case she was again found out by Kelly, who she knew could inflict another hurting on her if she did not watch her step.

In the meantime, though, Rebekka spotted a small gathering of girls in the middle of the lobby. Being the social butterfly she was, she decided to go see the group and ingratiate herself with them.

* * *

"Hey, that tickles!" a giggling Emma said as Pepper the dog licked at her face while having a turn holding her. "You're right, Lo, she's a friendly dog all right."

"I'm going with Brianna to walk Pepper around the hotel grounds in a bit," Lo said. "We'll throw a ball around with her too and give her the exercise she needs. You got the ball and the other stuff handy, Brianna?" she added, turning to look at her young charge.

"Sure do," said Brianna, holding out a rubber ball, a water bottle and small dog dish, and a couple of plastic bags and a scoop for whenever Pepper needed to "do her business" while out walking.

Just then, Rebekka came along from the front desk to see what the girls were doing. "Hey there, is this a private party or can anyone join in?" she said, initially feeling in a congenial mood. She was caught by surprise a moment later, however, when Pepper, still being held by Emma, suddenly snapped and growled at Rebekka.

"Like, what's that dog's problem?!" an offended Rebekka said curtly, displeased at being snapped at unexpectedly by Pepper.

"I don't know, she hasn't been like that with the rest of us," Emma said in Pepper's defence.

"I've heard that dogs are good judges of character," Fin said. "Maybe there's something about you she doesn't like," she added, directing her comment at Rebekka.

"Well, keep that flea-bitten mutt away from me, then!" Rebekka said in a snappish tone.

"Hey, don't be mean to her!" Brianna shot back at Rebekka. "She's not a flea-bitten mutt, she's my dog!"

"Oh, _is_ she, now?" Rebekka said condescendingly, turning her attention to Brianna. "Okay then, _you_ keep that flea-bitten mutt of yours away from me, if you know what's-HEY!" she snapped suddenly as she felt her right arm grabbed and she was yanked aside from Lo and her friends. Right after that, Rebekka saw who had pulled her aside - Kelly.

"So, going after a kid less than half your age now, huh, Rebekka?" Kelly said while putting her hands on her hips disapprovingly. "Is there anything you won't stoop to?"

Like she did when Kelly caught her trying to put the moves on David at his father's restaurant in Victoria last year, Rebekka gasped in mock surprise. "Why Kelly, I had no idea you'd be here at Surfer's Paradise," she said insincerely, putting on a show for Lo, Fin, Emma and Brianna. "Are you working here now?"

"Can it, Rebekka, you knew I was working here all along," Kelly stated, not being fooled in the least by her rival's act. "Someone must've told you I was here."

"Honestly, I had no idea until just now," Rebekka said, playing innocent while still denying that she knew Kelly was working at the hotel, thanks to her sister Sabrina telling her. "I just came here on a little vacay and it's complete coincidence that I saw you here."

Kelly was not convinced, however. "No, really - why are you _really_ here?" the Pirate Ship manager demanded to know.

Right then, Rebekka leaned over and told Kelly the true reason for her appearance at the hotel. "Remember last year at the restaurant in Victoria when you punched me in the nose and made it bleed?" she said under her breath.

"You had it coming for those stunts you pulled on me _and_ for threatening to steal my boyfriend from me," Kelly replied through gritted teeth, _sotto voce_.

"Well, now you got payback coming," Rebekka then said quietly. "You won't know when and you won't know where or how, but it's coming and I intend on collecting." Returning to her normal speaking voice and going back into two-faced mode, she added, "Besides, I just saw your friends standing around and wanted to see what they were, like, doing. No law against that now, right? And if I want to talk to them too, what's wrong with that?"

Knowing Rebekka's history and how she operated, Kelly was not pleased to hear what sounded like the queen bee's implied intent on dragging Kelly's friends into their feud. "You stay the hell away from my friends if you know what's good for you, or..." she hissed at Rebekka under her breath.

"Or you'll _what_, hmm?" an arrogant Rebekka cut in cavalierly, making her retort sound like a subtle taunt toward Kelly. "I think you're hardly in any position to decide what I can or can't do." Having made her point, she then turned around and casually walked away to head to the Royal Suite where she would be staying. "Toodles," she said non-chalantly as she turned her head to look back at Kelly and the others, raising her hand and moving her fingers up and down in a wave.

A moment later, Fin walked up beside Kelly, who was glaring at the departing Rebekka. "What was that about?" Fin asked.

"Don't ask," Kelly said with a sigh as she turned around to return to the girls.

"I just realized who that was as soon as Kelly said her name 'cause I thought she looked familiar," Lo said. "That's Rebekka Drake, isn't it?"

"Yep, that's her," Kelly confirmed, not sounding thrilled to do so.

"Wait, who's Rebekka Drake?" said Emma, who knew that Kelly had had problems with someone in high school but was not familiar with the name. "How do you know who she is, Lo?"

"She's been a catalogue model for several years for Pembroke & Drake, that high-end department store chain," Lo explained. "They're like Canada's answer to Saks Fifth Avenue."

"That figures," Fin quipped.

"She's also the oldest daughter of the current owner of Pembroke & Drake, and of its parent company, Drake Industries," Lo said. "She's the heir apparent to her dad's fortune."

"It's a big part of why she acts like she does," Kelly said. "The whole entitlement thing."

"I don't like her," Brianna said, telling what she thought of Rebekka. "She sounds mean."

"You and me both, Brianna," Lo said, nodding her head in agreement.

"No argument from me," Kelly also agreed. Turning to Emma and seeing she still had Pepper, she then asked while indicating the dog, "Is that what Rebekka was getting in a twist about?"

"Who, Pepper?" Emma said. "Yeah, she's Brianna's dog. She's friendly with the rest of us, but Rebekka got all insulted when Pepper growled at her."

"_Hmm_, sounds like the dog's got good taste," Kelly said half-jokingly.

"Here, you want to hold her?" Emma said to Kelly, offering Pepper to her. As soon as Kelly took Pepper, the dog began eagerly licking her face. "Hey, looks like she likes you too, Kelly," Emma added while watching the scene.

"I figured as much," Kelly quipped while Pepper continued laying on the dog-kisses. After a few moments of laughter, she then said, "Okay, okay, that's enough, Pepper," before passing the dog back to Brianna.

A moment later, Reef walked by and saw the girls with Pepper. "Hey, I see you've already met the dog, eh?" he said.

"Sure did," Fin answered. "Sounds like you already met Pepper too."

"Cool," Reef said. "The dog looked kinda thirsty earlier when I saw it, so I took it for a drink."

"_Aww_, that sounds nice, Reef," a pleased Lo said. "Where'd you take Pepper to drink?"

"Over at the public washrooms," Reef said.

"Wait - you mean..." a wary Emma then said.

"Yep, it drank right outta the toilet," Reef said with a grin.

"_What?!_" Fin said in shocked disbelief.

"_EEEWW!_" Lo, Emma, Kelly and Brianna all yelled in disgust, wiping at their cheeks with the backs of their hands. "Thanks a lot, Reef!" Kelly snapped at the cocky surfer afterward. "Now we all have to go wash our faces thanks to what you did!"

"That was _so_ gross, Reef!" Fin griped as she punched Reef in his right arm in response to what he did with Pepper, right before she and the other girls started toward the public washrooms. Lo and Emma gave Reef dirty looks as they walked by him, then Brianna came up to him and kicked him in his right shin. "You're a pig, mister!" an unimpressed Brianna said as Reef yelped in pain and grabbed at his shin while hopping around on his left foot.

After Reef stopped hopping around a moment later, Broseph, who saw what happened, walked up to his friend. "Dude, what was that about?" he asked.

"Man, those girls got no sense of humor," Reef complained. "I told them I took that girl's dog to get a drink out of the toilet at the public washrooms."

"Did you really?" Broseph said.

"No, I never did," Reef said. "I just told 'em I did 'cause I was playing a prank on them. Wanted to see how they'd react after I saw the dog licking Kelly's face earlier."

"Oh, I think the girls might get you back for that later," Broseph cautioned Reef. "They're already pretty gunshy about pranks thanks to Sabrina, and they ain't gonna appreciate the rib you pulled on 'em."

"Found out the hard way already, dude," Reef said, thinking back to Brianna's kick to his shin moments earlier, before he started off for the hotel beach. "Catch you later, I gotta go to work," he said, walking with a slight limp as he left.

When Reef was safely out of earshot, Broseph let out a snorting laugh at his friend's misfortune. "_So_ funny, though," he said as he thought about what he saw Fin and her friends do to Reef earlier.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rebekka was up in the Royal Suite unpacking her bags when she heard a knock on the suite's front door. "Housekeeping," a female voice called from outside the door.

"Housekeeping? Seriously?" Rebekka said to herself as she walked over to the door and looked through its peephole to see who it was. When she opened the door, she found Sabrina standing there. "Surprise!" the younger Drake sister greeted Rebekka as soon as the door opened.

"What the...get in here, will you?" Rebekka said as she took Sabrina's left elbow and led her inside, then closed the door. "I hope no one you're working with saw you come up here," she told Sabrina.

"Chill, sis, those losers don't have a clue," Sabrina said confidently. "In fact, none of them even know what my last name really is. I gave a fake last name when I filled out my job application and no one's the wiser for it."

"Good," Rebekka responded. "Last thing I want is for Kelly or anyone else she works with here to find out you're my sister, otherwise you're, like, really going to have problems with her. Guilt by association, you know?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Sabrina said. When Rebekka started snort-laughing while looking at her, she asked, "Okay, what's so funny?"

"That maid's outfit, that's what," Rebekka said with a smirk. "Never figured you for that type, hmm? Hang on, let me get my cell phone so I can snap a picture for a souvenir," she added as she made a show of turning to walk toward her bed.

"Don't you dare!" Sabrina said as her voice rose, not feeling like being embarrassed. "I don't want anyone we know knowing I had to work as a maid!"

"Hey, take it easy, lil' sis," Rebekka said, turning back to drape her left arm reassuringly over Sabrina's shoulders. "You know I'm just pulling your leg, right? I wouldn't really do that to you, okay?"

Sabrina let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know," she said, relenting as she put her right arm around Rebekka's waist.

"There now, that's the spirit," a pleased Rebekka said. "Come on, tell me what you've been up to here so far," she added as she and Sabrina walked into the Royal Suite's main room. When the Drakes sat down on Rebekka's bed, Sabrina then told her older sister about the prank she pulled on Kelly, Fin, Lo, Emma, Ash and Bonnie last week by tying their room doors together at the doorknobs with a rope to keep them from getting out of their rooms.

"Now that's priceless," Rebekka said with an amused laugh. "Never occurred to me to do that, but it would've been great to try at least once."

"So, haven't you ever wanted to pull a prank that gets as many people as possible?" Sabrina asked.

"That's where we differ a bit in that respect with people we don't like," Rebekka said. "I'd rather target one person at a time and make it more personal. I do whatever it takes to embarrass and humiliate my target, and it never hurts to rub it in and make them know you got the better of them. I've done that to Kelly in the past and I never get tired of it. So far, I've thought just about paying back Kelly for what she did to me last year in Victoria..." After a pause, Rebekka got a sly look on her face. "But after what happened down in the lobby a few minutes ago," she added, "I think I'll play the cards as they're dealt to me."

* * *

**Only a few minutes into her stay at Surfer's Paradise, and Rebekka's already made an impact thanks to the incident with Brianna's new dog. I think it's a safe bet that she's just made her first impression with some of the gang because of it, but it's only the beginning...**

**So what will Rebekka have up her sleeve for her renewed vendetta against Kelly, and how will she do it? It remains to be seen, but one thing is certain in the next chapter - Reef won't know what hit him. (Slight spoiler alert for ReeFin fans - there'll also be a bit of ReeFin in this chapter)**

**_Stoked_ (c) Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon. I don't own the show or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**Comments and reviews are welcome.**


	2. She-Devil in the Red Bikini

**CHAPTER 2 - SHE-DEVIL IN THE RED BIKINI  
**

**Chapter Two picks up as Rebekka sets out to start making trouble for Kelly - but before long, Kelly won't be the only one who's going to have her hands full. As promised, there's also some ReeFin later in the chapter (but you may want to brace yourself for what happens).  
**

**Prime Writer - Reef's got something coming for his little prank on the girls in the first chapter, but it won't be coming until the end of the story. As for Rebekka, you're right about her being a piece of work, but we'll see just how much of one she is in this and the later chapters.**

* * *

The following morning, Emma and Lo arrived for work at the Pirate Ship and met Kelly near the pickup window. "Wait, hold on a second," Emma said when she noticed something was slightly off. "I see the three of us here, but where's Bonnie? I thought she'd be joining us for work."

"She is, just not in the DR," Kelly explained. "I had to reassign Bonnie temporarily to food prep in the kitchen."

"Why, is Sabrina after her again?" Lo wondered.

"No," Kelly said. "One guess why I really had to, though."

The answer quickly dawned on Lo. "Rebekka," the middle Ridgemount offspring guessed.

"Right," Kelly said. "It's bad enough as it is when Sabrina hassles Bonnie, but the way Rebekka is? That's why I don't want Bonnie anywhere in sight of her. If Rebekka found out about Bonnie's shyness and her stuttering problem... No, I can't risk it. Bonnie's better off in the kitchen until Rebekka leaves."

"What about if she showed up here to eat?" Emma said. "What if she asked for one of us to wait on her?"

"If Rebekka comes here to eat - well, I'll just have to bite the bullet and serve her myself," Kelly said. "I dread the idea, but if it'll draw her attention away from the rest of you, then I'll take one for the team." As she was about to say something else though, Kelly, along with Emma and Lo, heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking to the front entrance, the girls spotted Rebekka standing there, looking right at them as she waited to be seated.

"Speaking of the she-devil..." Kelly said in a low tone, feeling a shiver run down her spine as she saw her old adversary waiting for a table.

"You sure you don't want one of us to serve her?" Lo said, following Kelly's lead by talking quietly to make sure Rebekka did not hear them from where she was. "She doesn't know me or Emma..."

"No, it's okay, I got this," Kelly said, right before she started toward the Pirate Ship entrance, prepping herself mentally to deal with what she expected to have to deal with while Rebekka was in the dining lounge.

"Well, it's about time you got here," Rebekka remarked as Kelly arrived at the cash register. "You know that waitresses are supposed to be, like, prompt with their service."

Kelly was tempted to fire off a comeback at Rebekka, but she instead held her tongue as she shot the snobby blonde a glare, figuring right away that she was going to prove to be a difficult and demanding customer. "Come on, I'll take you to a table," she replied as she started toward the nearest empty table.

"Come now, Kelly, you're supposed to smile like the other waitresses do when they serve their customers," Rebekka said, enjoying every second of being able to look down at her rival. "And I'd prefer to have a table with a lobby view, if you don't mind."

_I'll give you a close-up view of my fist if you keep pushing your luck_, Kelly thought as she again glared at Rebekka. "As you wish," she said semi-enthusiastically, then she led Rebekka to her requested table where she could people-watch while looking out to the lobby.

"Oh, and nice costume, by the way," Rebekka said as she took her seat, commenting about Kelly's pirate captain outfit. "I never knew you could pull off Pirates of the Caribbean chic like that."

Kelly was none too pleased about Rebekka's backhanded "compliment" of her work outfit, but she had to grin and bear it. "Here you go," she said as she handed Rebekka a menu. "I'll be back to take your order in a bit."

"Wait, don't go yet, Kelly," Rebekka said after taking a quick glance at the menu and spotting what she wanted. "I've already decided what I'd like for breakfast."

"Okay...what'll it be?" a hesitant Kelly asked.

"I'd like a chicken caesar wrap with the soup of the day and a lemon sparkling water," Rebekka said.

_Crap, I __**knew **__this was coming with her_, Kelly thought to herself as her suspicions about Rebekka's intentions were confirmed. "The chicken caesar wrap and the soup of the day aren't on the breakfast menu," she rightly pointed out. "We don't serve those until the lunch menu starts at eleven."

Rebekka simply glanced at Kelly after hearing what she told her. "Do I look like I care?" Rebekka said dryly. "When I ask for something from the menu, I expect to have it. I asked for a chicken casear wrap and the soup of the day, and that's what I want." Even though she knew that the items she asked for were not on the Pirate Ship's breakfast menu, Rebekka had demanded them anyway, simply to give Kelly a hard time.

"Well, if you want them, then you should come back here at eleven," Kelly stated plainly. "Otherwise, there's other things you could order from the breakfast menu. If not, then maybe you should go someplace in town to eat."

"Do I have to call whoever's in charge here at the hotel?" said Rebekka, still pushing to have her way. Kelly assumed she was talking about getting Carter, the current day manager, but Rebekka thought that Bummer, who she had spoken to at the front desk during check-in yesterday, was the one in charge, even though she did not know of Bummer being demoted from the day manager's position last year. "Now then, I'll have that chicken caesar wrap and the soup of the day with lemon sparkling water," Rebekka again demanded. "_Now_."

Not wishing for Rebekka to cause a scene in the restaurant, Kelly had no choice but to give in. "Fine, I'll see what I can do," she said with a sigh as she headed over to the kitchen. Rather than deal with Chef directly, Kelly went to Bonnie and asked her about obtaining the ingredients for the items Rebekka wanted, then prepping and cooking them. When Chef asked what was going on, Kelly simply told him about Rebekka and the order she made. Meanwhile, Rebekka overheard what sounded like a brief argument going on in the kitchen between Kelly and Chef over the issue of a customer ordering a non-breakfast menu item for breakfast, and she delighted in the discord she had sown at that moment.

A while later, Kelly arrived back in the dining area with Rebekka's order. "Well now, about time you brought out my order," Rebekka remarked snidely as Kelly set down the tray. "I didn't think you'd ever get here with it."

"Enjoy," a resentful Kelly muttered before she went back to work, preferring to avoid dealing with her as much as possible while she was there. After Rebekka finished her meal, Kelly brought her bill to her and took back her tray. "So, enjoy your meal?" Kelly asked, wary of what the answer would be.

"The chicken was a bit dry and the soup arrived kind of lukewarm, but otherwise...it was passable," Rebekka said of the meal, even though, in fact, the chicken was cooked right and the soup was hot on arrival - she had simply chosen to hassle Kelly about the food for kicks. Right after that, as Rebekka paid her bill at the cash register, she asked, "Do the waitresses here accept tips?"

"They do," Kelly replied.

"Okay, here's a tip for you - next time, do a better job with your service here," Rebekka quipped, then she walked away with a laugh while Kelly glared at her, not happy about Rebekka's unfair criticism of her waitressing skills and the food at the dining lounge.

After Rebekka left, Emma walked up beside Kelly. "You okay, Kelly?" the redhead asked. "I saw the way she acted with you while you had to serve her."

"I survived," Kelly admitted, glad that Rebekka had gone off to do whatever she had planned. "But I hate to think how it's gonna be around the hotel as long as she's here."

* * *

A while later, Reef had just finished up a surfing lesson with one of the guests at the hotel beach when he checked his clipboard to see who was scheduled next for a lesson. "Okay, who's next?" he called while still looking at the clipboard.

"That'd be me," a female voice replied, then Reef looked up from the clipboard - and was stunned to see who his next student was. Reef checked out the girl in question, who had long, waist-length sandy-blonde hair, a slim-yet-curvy figure and was wearing a red bikini. "I'm Rebekka," she identified herself.

_Holy mackerel, what a babe!_ Reef thought to himself as he continued to look over Rebekka. _She's easily gotta be a D-cup_, he also thought as he took a moment to look at her breasts while looking her up and down. Knowing that Reef was looking her over, and enjoying his attention, Rebekka turned around slowly to let him check her out, front and back. _And man, she's got a bubble butt too!_ Reef continued thinking while noticing Rebekka's rounded, perfectly-shaped butt.

Reef was still checking Rebekka out and letting her capture his imagination when she then cleared her throat to get his attention. "Hey, if you're done mentally undressing me with your eyes, you think we can start the surfing lesson now?" Rebekka said, figuring that Reef was trying to imagine her without her bikini on in his mind.

"What? Oh, yeah, of course," Reef said after snapping out of his daydream. "Okay then, Rebekka, grab your board and let's get started." Reef then started off his lesson with Rebekka by teaching her about the Surf Code, including what to do and what not to do while out on the waves. After that, Reef showed Rebekka basic surfing techniques, including how to move into standing position on her surfboard by doing so on the sand first, before he had her give it a try on the water.

Once on the water, Rebekka tried several times to pop into standing position on her board, only to fall off and into the water each time, but Reef encouraged her to keep trying until, at one point, she finally succeeded in staying on her board. "Right on, Rebekka," Reef praised the blonde girl after her success. "Now let's see if you can go catch a wave." Doing as instructed, Rebekka started paddling out to a forming wave, but when she jumped into standing position, she slipped on her board and fell into the water. Seeing that Rebekka did not come up right away, a concerned Reef quickly swam out to where she fell in the water, then went under, retrieved her and swam back to shore before carrying her out to the sand.

"_Ohh_, that was close," Rebekka said as Reef carried her back to dry land. "I guess I still have a lot to learn before I can surf like the pros, huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Reef replied. "No one gets it down pat the first time they learn how to surf. Take me for example, even I had to learn from scratch, and I'm one of the best wave-shredders in Sunset Beach today."

"_Hmm_, I wouldn't doubt it one bit," an impressed Rebekka said. "Maybe even one of the best in Canada?"

"That's what I'm planning on," Reef said confidently. "I'm entering the Canadian Surfing Championships when they come here later this summer and I'm going for the gold when I get in." Realizing that he was still carrying Rebekka in his arms, he then said, "Here, let me put you down and we'll get on with the lesson."

"Hold on, Reef, what's the rush?" Rebekka said as Reef set her down, then she entwined her left arm around his right arm. "Maybe you could tell me more about your plans for that tournament," she added in a seductive voice as she began feeling the bicep in Reef's upper arm with her right hand. "You've sure got the build to be a successful surfer, so why not put it to good use, right?"

Seeing how attractive Rebekka was physically, Reef was feeling tempted by her come-on to him as she now took her turn to check him out. Had he met her the year before if she had come to the hotel then, Reef figured he may well have given in to her play toward him and hooked up with her instead of with Fin. At that moment, he was feeling the urge to give in to temptation and let the blonde seductress get with him...

But that urge vanished the moment Reef looked to the waves and saw Fin out on the water, shooting the green room as she surfed her way through. Coming back to his senses, he pulled his arm away from Rebekka. "Sorry Rebekka, I can't do this," he told her plainly.

"What? Why not?" Rebekka said, surprised by Reef's sudden response to her advances.

"I've...already got someone," Reef explained. "She and I've been together for a while now."

"Who?" Rebekka asked. When Reef pointed toward the water, she looked in that direction - and recognized Fin right away, realizing the girl in the one-piece yellow swimsuit was the same girl she met yesterday in the lobby, the one who said something about dogs being good judges of character after the dog who was with her and her friends had growled at Rebekka. Recognizing Fin as one of Kelly's friends, Rebekka immediately glared at the blonde tomboy as she executed a trick after launching off another wave.

"Hey, look at the time," Reef then said while checking his waterproof watch. "I think there's someone else waiting for a lesson right now. Excuse me," he finished before leaving the scene to grab his board and go out to join Fin on the water.

Offended at having her advances shot down by Reef when he turned her down in favor of Fin, Rebekka scowled as she watched Reef and Fin surf a wave together. _Reject me, will you?_ she thought resentfully while watching Reef with Fin. _If you think you can do that to me, you've, like, got another thing coming! We'll see who has the last laugh!_

* * *

Upon returning to the hotel lobby after changing outfits, Rebekka started scanning around the lobby when she spotted Bummer at the front desk. _Ah, perfect_, she thought to herself after seeing the ex-day manager checking a guest in. Remembering that Bummer had told her to ask for him if she needed anything, she then thought with a diabolical grin, _That's just the pigeon I need to help me teach that surf leech a lesson_.

Starting on the first part of her plot to get revenge against Reef for turning her down (and in doing so, seeing her plot as a way of getting to Kelly through both Reef and Fin), Rebekka grabbed the left strap on the sleeveless red dress she wore and ripped it, then put her acting skills to use as she ran to the front desk while pretending to cry. "Help! Andrew, help!" she yelled as she arrived at the front desk, holding on to the broken left strap of her dress to hold it up. "I need your help!"

Seeing Rebekka hanging onto her dress strap and instantly conned into believing her act, Bummer ran over to her right away. "Miss Drake, what happened?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Someone tried to get fresh with me a few minutes ago," Rebekka lied while playing Bummer's sympathies by using crocodile tears. "He ripped my dress, but I got away before he could get further."

"But you got away safely, that's good," Bummer said. "Okay, tell me who he is so we can deal with him."

"It was...it was..." Rebekka mock-sobbed, building up to her reveal for Bummer. "..._your surfing teacher!_"

As soon as he heard Rebekka make her accusation, Bummer's face twisted into a grimace. "Reef!" he snarled as he hammered his fist onto the front desk, his ingrained hatred of the cocky surfer boy kicking in right then. "I should've known!" Taking Rebekka's word at face value, he then composed himself and said to her, "Don't worry, Miss Drake. He'll be dealt with right away and I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him."

"Good," Rebekka said while using a Kleenex to wipe her crocodile tears away. "I hope you do."

After that, not realizing that Rebekka was simply using him and playing him for a fool in her attempt to get back at Reef, Bummer put on an evil grin. _Now I've got you, slacker_, Bummer thought as the ill will he harbored toward Reef due to the events of last year crossed his mind. _I've finally got the excuse I need to get you out of here for good, and there's not a thing you can do about it! You've slipped up for the last time, and I'll __**finally**__ be rid of you!_

* * *

A few minutes later, Reef and Fin walked into the lobby from the pool area while talking with each other. "Listen, I'm sorry again for pulling that prank on you and the girls yesterday," Reef apologized.

"It wasn't too funny to make us think you took Brianna's dog to drink out of a toilet at the public washrooms, Reef," Fin said. "I know now you didn't really do it, but it still wasn't funny. Dogs drinking from a toilet also isn't sanitary either."

"I'll keep that in mind," Reef remarked. "Tell you what, you want to go catch a show tonight at the Paramount after work? It's offering All-In Tuesdays over there - admission, popcorn and pop, all for one price," he then offered to Fin.

"Sounds good to me," Fin agreed, "as long as I get to pick the movie. I heard _Battle: New York_ is playing there this week."

"Ah, that's that alien invasion sci-fi flick, huh?" Reef said.

"You bet," Fin said. "At least it'll tide us over until _Big Steel 2_ finally arrives next week, and that won't be soon enough for me."

"Great," Reef said. Pulling Fin into an embrace, he then said to her, "You know what would also tide me over until the movie tonight?"

"_Hmm_, I'll bet I can guess," Fin said wryly, knowing what Reef had in mind. The surfer babe and the kook looked at each other for a moment, then they began moving in close for a kiss, when suddenly...

"There he is! Hold it right there!" Reef and Fin recognized the familiar voice of Bummer, whose unwelcome intrusion on their romantic moment was not appreciated by either of the seniors. "I knew I'd find you eventually! Carter, I want him fired! Now!" the ex-day manager said to his successor, current manager Carter, who had arrived with Bummer near the Lobbyquarium where Reef and Fin were standing.

"What, you want me fired because I'm having a moment with Fin?" Reef quipped. "Pretty lame, dude, considerin' all the rules _you_ broke last year."

"You know what I'm talking about, mouth-breather!" Bummer snapped at Reef. Turning to Carter, he then said demandingly, "You know what to do, Carter. Give him his walking papers!"

"Bummer, you forgetting who's the bossman here?" Carter reminded him. "Put a cork in it and let me deal." Turning to Reef, he then said, "Sorry to interrupt you and Fin, Reef, but you mind if we talk in my office in private for a few?"

"Why, what's going on, dude?" Reef asked, wanting to know why Bummer was prodding Carter to fire him.

"It's...about a customer complaint involving you," a hesitant Carter said. "But I'd still rather discuss it in private."

"Why do that?" Bummer then cut in. "Get it out in the open and let him know what he's being fired for!"

"Bummer, I'm not firing anyone without due cause," Carter pointed out. "Now stay out of it."

"Dude, why do we need to talk in your office?" Reef wondered.

"I'd rather not discuss it publicly..." Carter began.

"Why not?" Bummer interrupted. "His girlfriend should hear what kind of guy he really is!" When Carter turned and glared at him, Bummer backed off, saying, "Okay, shutting up now."

"Alright, now _I'm_ getting curious," Fin said next, not about to take what Bummer was saying seriously. "What's this complaint about?"

"All I can say is," Carter then said with reluctance, "I have to place Reef on suspension for now, pending the outcome of an investigation about the complaint. The complainant made an accusation against him."

"Accusation?" Reef said. "Dude, is this some sort of joke?"

"I wish it was, man," Carter said, looking serious.

"Okay, Carter - really, what am I being suspended for?" Reef asked, now becoming concerned. "I want to know, now."

"It's for violation of Section 4.6 of the hotel regulations," Carter stated.

"Which is?" Fin then asked, impatient to know.

Carter hesitated to say anything, but he had to be upfront with Reef. "Sexual harassment of a guest," he told the surfer boy.

"_What?!_" a stunned Reef snapped. At the same time, Fin, who had been holding hands with Reef, suddenly jerked her hand out of his when she heard Carter tell Reef what the accusation against him was.

"You can forget about the movie tonight, the date's off!" Fin snapped at Reef before storming off, her old pre-relationship animosity toward him now reignited.

"Fin, wait! Come back, Fin!" Reef pleaded as he took off in pursuit of his girlfriend. "I didn't do what Bummer claimed I did! You gotta believe me!"

After watching Reef follow Fin out of the lobby, Bummer put on a smug grin. "Well now, looks like trouble in paradise between those two lovebirds," he crowed. "And that's just the prelude to what that slacker's got coming to him real soon."

"Bummer, shut up, okay? Just shut up," an annoyed Carter, who was not happy about having to suspend Reef, turned and told his employee. "As in close your mouth and stop talking. It's bad enough that I had to suspend Reef without you coming along to gloat about it and make things worse."

When Carter walked off to return to his office (Bummer's old office before his demotion), Bummer grumbled, "_Sheesh_, what's his problem?", not getting Carter's point about the trouble he caused for Reef and Fin, before he returned to the front desk.

Meanwhile, Rebekka, who had kept a low profile in the lobby by reading a newspaper on the lobby couch while discreetly eavesdropping on what had just happened, got up from the couch and headed toward the exit to the hotel pool area, then grabbed her cell phone to make a call. "Hello?" Sabrina's voice answered at the other end.

"Hey Sabrina, guess what happened a couple of minutes ago," Rebekka said before telling her sister about what she had done to make trouble for Reef.

When Rebekka finished her story, Sabrina was laughing about what she heard. "That's _sooo_ cool, sis," Sabrina commented. "That oughta serve him right for turning you down."

"True," Rebekka agreed while she checked on the strap that she broke on her dress as part of her ruse. "I'll get back to you later, okay? I have to head into town to shop for a new dress and I want to see if there's any good stores around here."

* * *

**Up next, Emma goes shopping for bargains in town - but what happens while she's there won't be any kind of a bargain for her.**


End file.
